A Pirates Life for Me
by Chiharu Koneko
Summary: Born and raised on the high seas, Misaki lives as the son of two pirates. Unfortunately for him he is not cut out for this life style. Until one day an enemy ship attacks. Leaving him stranded on an island with the enemies son. ((first chapter is a teaser))
1. Teaser

It is a brisk sunny morning on the high seas, a large vessel capable of holding four hundred men drifts upon the waves with the sails wide open. A pirates skull of cross bones decorates both the sail and the flag waving above. This ship belongs to who may be the most famous pirates in the area, the Takahashi's. As a family it would seem that each member was born to sail, and rob ships. It starts with the father, a bald man of age 50 who possesses multiple piercings, some with in the oddest places. Being a pirate had been a family traditions since his four-fathers age, and he was not about to give up his families living style. Quick with a gun, and easily able to wield a sword he completely rules as captain of his pirate crew. Next is the mother, a beautiful and strong woman. She refuses to give out her age, due to the fact it may ruin her skills. She constantly sneaks onto the ships of unwed royalty, and uses her highly seductive skills to trick men. This skill is used when the pirates want to take over a ship that of course will be too difficult to do with force. Now for the oldest son Takahiro, age 28. Much like his father, except for the piercings and having his hair. He too wields a sword with great skill, and has easily decapitated guards on other ships.

Lastly the younger brother Misaki. In the field as a pirate the boy is completely useless, however he does have certain skills that allow him to be useful to his pirate family. First thing is that he can knit and sew, a skill highly needed for his family when their clothes get torn apart during battle. He spends at least 40 hours a week making new clothes for his family and himself. Next is that he can cook, while most pirates live of gruel and stale bread the Takahashi's get to eat a cozy meal. Made from the storage of grains, vegetables, and freshly caught fish. Surprisingly Misaki is a master with a chefs knife, and yet he cannot even wield a sword correctly.

One day Misaki was busy working in the kitchen when suddenly he heard a banging on his door. "Oi! Brother! We're coming down! Prepare a mid day meal." The boy sighed, and grabbed the loaf of bread that he had made that morning. Each slice was perfectly unison, as he made them each an even 1 inch thick slice. As he continued to dice and chop vegetables, and sauteing them in a pan. Takahiro came down the stairs with a pretty young woman on his arm. Miss, Manami was almost as seductive as the two brothers mother. Except that she didn't like the idea of being with any other man besides Takahiro. They both gave each other a light kiss, and giggled. "Aye! Misaki, you have the food ready yes?" He smiled, and shook his but. "No brother, but it should be done within the moment." He pointed to the table. "Misaki!" Manami spoke with a French accent. "You are... how you say the sweet one!" The boy smiled and handed them both a piece of bread, and a jar of preserves. Then he went back to the main course, grabbing a large piece of salmon they had caught just that morning, and grabbing his butchers and filleting knifes. Both Takahiro and Manami were amazed by how easily Misaki could make clean perfect cuts. If only he could use that skill in fighting.

Another knock came to the door. "Aye Misaki! Takahiro! I'm coming down." They knew the booming voice of their father quite well, and knew when to stand at attention and when to stay relaxed. Misaki sighed happily as the fish was almost done cooking.


	2. Chapter 1

It is a brisk sunny morning on the high seas, a large vessel capable of holding four hundred men drifts upon the waves with the sails wide open. A pirates skull of cross bones decorates both the sail and the flag waving above. This ship belongs to who may be the most famous pirates in the area, the Takahashi's. As a family it would seem that each member was born to sail, and rob ships. It starts with the father, a bald man of age 50 who possesses multiple piercings, some with in the oddest places. Being a pirate had been a family traditions since his four-fathers age, and he was not about to give up his families living style. Quick with a gun, and easily able to wield a sword he completely rules as captain of his pirate crew. Next is the mother, a beautiful and strong woman. She refuses to give out her age, due to the fact it may ruin her skills. She constantly sneaks onto the ships of unwed royalty, and uses her highly seductive skills to trick men. This skill is used when the pirates want to take over a ship that of course will be too difficult to do with force. Now for the oldest son Takahiro, age 28. Much like his father, except for the piercings and having his hair. He too wields a sword with great skill, and has easily decapitated guards on other ships.

Lastly the younger brother Misaki. In the field as a pirate the boy is completely useless, however he does have certain skills that allow him to be useful to his pirate family. First thing is that he can knit and sew, a skill highly needed for his family when their clothes get torn apart during battle. He spends at least 40 hours a week making new clothes for his family and himself. Next is that he can cook, while most pirates live of gruel and stale bread the Takahashi's get to eat a cozy meal. Made from the storage of grains, vegetables, and freshly caught fish. Surprisingly Misaki is a master with a chefs knife, and yet he cannot even wield a sword correctly.

One day Misaki was busy working in the kitchen when suddenly he heard a banging on his door. "Oi! Brother! We're coming down! Prepare a mid day meal." The boy sighed, and grabbed the loaf of bread that he had made that morning. Each slice was perfectly unison, as he made them each an even 1 inch thick slice. As he continued to dice and chop vegetables, and sauteing them in a pan. Takahiro came down the stairs with a pretty young woman on his arm. Miss, Manami was almost as seductive as the two brothers mother. Except that she didn't like the idea of being with any other man besides Takahiro. They both gave each other a light kiss, and giggled. "Aye! Misaki, you have the food ready yes?" He smiled, and shook his head. "No brother, but it should be done within the moment." He pointed to the table. "Misaki!" Manami spoke with a French accent. "You are... how you say the sweet one!" The boy smiled and handed them both a piece of bread, and a jar of preserves. Then he went back to the main course, grabbing a large piece of salmon they had caught just that morning, and grabbing his butchers and filleting knifes. Both Takahiro and Manami were amazed by how easily Misaki could make clean perfect cuts. If only he could use that skill in fighting.

Another knock came to the door. "Aye Misaki! Takahiro! I'm coming down." They knew the booming voice of their father quite well, and knew when to stand at attention and when to stay relaxed. Misaki sighed happily as the fish was almost done cooking. The father patted his younger son on the head, and took a seat. Where he began to talk casually with the older child. The brunette loved to see his family like this more than anything. The way a family should be in his opinion. A normal quiet conversation, on what seemed to be a normal and quiet day. "Aye Misaki!"

"Yes father?"  
"Ye look just like your mother did when she was your age. Except her hair reached the back of her legs."  
"Really?"  
"Aye... we were told by a soothsayer that ye would be a girl... I guess he was only half right though my boy!"  
"Fine..."  
"Aye Misaki... if ye had been born a girl then we would have more use of ye. Ye would have your mothers seductive charm, and be able to win over the hearts of multiple men."

Misaki muttered something under his breath, and served the fish. He grabbed a piece of the bread and began to tear at it with his teeth. The father, sensing the anger in his son calmly changed the subject. "So Takahiro, have ye been able to make sense of that letter we got?" He shook his head in response. "No father, this is quite confusing.." Misaki reached over and took the note. He turned it one way, then another. It was a very confusing letter that contained only crudely drawn pictures. The only ones he could recognize were that of the crescent moon, and an arrow pointing to what would be west on a map. "Well it is obvious a letter about an attack on our ship... so we should be prepared at all times." Misaki only blinked in confusion, he felt as though they wouldn't bother sending a letter of attack, because that would just prepare them for defeat. No this might be a warning, of course Misaki was wrong about this sort of thing most of the time so he kept his mouth shut.

"Where's mother?" He decided to change the subject to something else, in hopes to reduce the tension everyone was saying. Takahiro and Manami had started to gently kiss each other. The father sighed. "Ye mother is not feeling well my boy... She might not be joining us for a few days." Misaki looked down in slight disappointment when suddenly a large explosion was heard overhead.

* * *

Everybody was going crazy as an enemies ship continued to fire their cannons. The ship attacking them was much larger so they couldn't waste a single moment. Misaki knew he should stay down in the bunkers where it was safe, but he was tired of feeling useless. Grabbing his cleaver he ran upstairs, holding it close to his body. His eyes open wide in fear when he looked up at the sky, beyond the smoke and fire... lay a crescent moon. When the wind suddenly gusted west he understood the letter perfectly.

"We shall attack your ship on the crescent moon, as the west wind blows..." Shouts of pain, as blood spattered everywhere made the sky seem as though it were an ominous red. The brunette was about to run back into the bunkers, but when he turned he was immediately stopped by one of the enemy pirates. He was at least a head and a half taller than him. A black bandanna covered most of his hair, however Misaki could clearly see a few stray locks of silver glistening in the moonlight escape. The sword he wielded was slowly raised, and he started to pray for someone, or something to save him.

Suddenly the ground collapsed underneath him, a cannon had struck just below and blew the ground out. Without thinking he grabbed onto the man, the man so close to killing him. Pulling them both down... Down into the briny blue...


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to be getting a job soon so I won't have much internet time as before.

Due to the things that are happening I am unable to continue a few of my stories on my own.

They are

Mended Soul Broken Mind

Ebony and Ivory

A Pirates Life for me.

I have the story plans for Mended Soul, and Pirates Life. So if you are willing to adopt it, you are more than welcome to do so. Just send me a message asking me for the story plans and I will let you adopt it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates life is available for adoption due to the person who originally adopted the story not having time for it anymore


	5. Chapter 5

This is definitely my last Update. This story is still up for adoption if anyone is interested ((Ashley I saw your review if you still want to adopt please PM me))


End file.
